Tale of Two Friends
by mizperceived
Summary: Drabble series surrounding the friendship of the 14 yr old Rufus Shinra and the 15 yr old Cadet, Zack Fair. Many cameos to come. Pre-everything! Prompts are welcome.
1. Birth by Chocolate

The fates must have decreed that the time was right. Almost like the planets had aligned in perfect harmony just for this event. It was fate and destiny intertwined into a blissful marriage. A moment of serendipity if you will… the moment that the irresistible force met an immovable object.

Well, said object being a 14-year old blonde male in a multi layered white suit that was currently sprawled on his back in the deserted hallway, on the 23rd floor of the Shin-Ra tower. The force that knocked him back, well it was truly irresistible; bright violet colored eyes and a cheeky grin in a cadet's uniform.

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, the cadet looked down at the blonde laid out on the floor.

"Oops," he said as he held out a helping hand to the blue-eyed boy.

The youngster stared up at the proffered hand. Sighing in self-defeat once he realized there was no way he could gracefully get up from this position, he reached out and was helped up.

"Sorry about that," the raven haired boy said as he bounced on his heels, "didn't see ya."

The blonde in the suit just continued to stare at the other. Fidgeting under the direct gaze, the older of the two stuck his hand back out towards the smaller man, "Names Zack Fair, future Hero," he said with a huge smile across his face. When the blonde just stared at him, Zack's smile faltered just a little.

The blonde looked at the hand and the man that offered it. No one ever touched him. Well, except father when he went into his drunken rampages but that was more of a fist. Most people avoided him at all cost. He didn't know exactly how to react to this.

Zack stood there for a moment, resisting the urge to go into a set of squats. He didn't like being idle and having a stare down in a hallway was not very productive. 'Maybe the kid is hearing impaired,' Zack thought. He was just starting to pantomime his apology when the mystery person spoke up.

"Rufus. Rufus Shinra," the blonde said as he put his hand out towards the other teen, "future President."

The two briefly shook hands and stepped back. Zack couldn't help but grin as he watched Rufus grimace at the dirt stains now etched across his pants and coat.

"Allergic to dirt blondie?"

Rufus just stared at the boy not quite sure what to make of him. Either this kid was an idiot and Gaia help Shin-Ra if he was the future of SOLDIER or he just didn't care whom Rufus was. Secretly Rufus hoped it was the latter and not the former.

Ignoring the question, Rufus asked one of his own.

"Where were you stampeding off to in such a rush?"

Zack stepped back a little and did what Rufus could only describe as a masculine twirl, the leaned over towards the future President to speak almost confidentially.

"The Cafeteria," Zack said with huge grin.

"The Cafet-Why in Gaia would anyone want to rush in there? The food is abominable!"

"I don't know what that means but the food is crap," Zack conceded as he tilted his head to the side while studying the younger man, 'but it's Death by Chocolate Supreme Summon Sundae Day!"

Rufus just stared in awe of the kid. That just sounded messy, he thought.

"It's just an ooey gooey mess of chocolate and yummy," Zack said as if reading Rufus' thoughts. Seeing the stricken look on Rufus' face, Zack realized that the blonde never experienced this dish of deliciousness.

"Oh man," the ravenette said as his gleeful grin slowly transformed into something almost sinister. On reflex, Rufus backed up a step but not before Zack grabbed him by the hand and started dragging him down the hall.

"Z-Zack! Where are you taking me?"

"TO SUGAR HEAVEN BLONDIE!"

When Zack burst through the double doors of the cafeteria, no one paid any mind. It was an almost daily event when the cadet made his appearance for lunch. It wasn't until some people noticed Zack's hostage that the cafeteria quieted down.

Zack paid no mind to the people milling about he had only one goal in mind; to get Rufus high off of sugar. He continued to march up to the counter pulling Rufus along with him. Rufus' face flamed slightly but he kept his composure together.

"Hey Estelle! Gimme two of the specials," Zack said to the plump elderly lady behind the counter. The woman just stood there with her mouth agape. She was used to Zack's antics and thought that the boy was precocious and cute but this was, unbelievable.

"I believe my friend requested two of the specials that are being offered today," Rufus said, his voice tinted with irritability.

Zack immediately turned around and grinned at Rufus.

"Best!"

Rufus gave Zack a questioning look.

"Best Friend," Zack corrected as he pulled Rufus into a quick side hug.

The lady just stammered at the sight until she noticed the young Vice President's glare darken.

"Y-yes sir! Right away sir!"

Once word of the Vice President's location got around, the cafeteria had cleared out with the exception of two young men enjoying a sugary treat. In the shadows were two older men, already seeing the signs of trouble and mayhem to come.

"Here's my cell and office number," Angeal said to Tseng.

Tseng sighed in resignation and returned the favor.

Seems like the puppy and the cub had become friends.


	2. Tears in Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings therein. They are the sole creative property of SquareEnix. I do however own all editions of Advent Children, and Final Fantasy 7 for my PS3. DUDE… IT'S AWESOME IN HD. Err.. I digress.

A/N: This is the second story in the Tale of Two Friends series. Please note that there really is no strict timeline for these stories. I'll write them as _Kadaj the Plot Bunny_ bites me in the arse to do so. =)

Title: Tears in Heaven

"," was the only warning sound that the occupants of the luxury apartment were given. Within seconds a blur of blue and green flashed by as it headed in the same direction it did nearly every single day for the last two months.

Rounding the corner that would lead Zack to Rufus' bedroom, the young cadet skidded to a halt just before slamming into the Turk standing outside of his best friend's bedroom door.

"Tseng, my man!" the young cadet flashed the slightly older man a disarming smile.  
"Cadet Fair, I would say it's a surprise to see you, but then I would be lying."  
"Blondie in there or is he still with his tutor?" Zack asked as he tried to peak around the Turk.  
"Master Rufus is in but he stated that he did not want to be disturbed," Tseng replied.

Zack being Zack only listened to what he wanted to hear and pushed past the Wutain.

"Cadet Fair you can't-"

Zack quickly spun and closed Rufus' bedroom door and locked it.

"Pft," Zack said to the door as he stuck his tongue out at it. "Rooooooooofissssssss! Oh, Rooooooooofisssssssssss! Where are ya?" he called out in a singsong voice.

Zack didn't hear a reply so he started to wander around Rufus's bedroom suite. The cadet's own bedroom consisted of a cot in a large room that housed about 20-30 other cadets at the same time but Rufus' was a welcome retreat.

Upon entering the door you were immediately in a small sitting area. This area was rarely used and was bathed in cream colors. The furniture had to be way older than the two of them put together. It always made Zack nervous; he felt that if he sat in one of the seats it would break. Immediately off to the right of the room was Rufus' playroom/den.

This was where he and Zack had spent all of their time when they were in the apartment. Rufus wasn't as spoiled as everyone made him out to be. He never asked for anything, it was just that his father felt that if he threw expensive gifts at him, it would keep the kid out of his hair. So, at the age of 14 Rufus had all of the exclusive gaming systems, even ones that Shinra was developing. He had a huge TV, a surround sound system that would have any tech junkie drooling over it. Even having all of these things, Zack knew that Rufus wasn't truly happy. Whenever the cadet looked his friend in the eyes, he saw a deep sadness that he wanted to take away. So every day like clockwork, Zack would finish up with his training and would head over to Rufus'.

This wasn't all fun and games. The boy's guardians had made arrangements so they it benefited both parties. Zack would come over and do his homework with Rufus. Zack wasn't the best academic student in the academy but Rufus was a certifiable genius so, Tseng and Angeal agreed that they would work together. Rufus gained some freedom with his first ever friend and Zack was… well Zack.

Zack continued to meander through the apartment when he didn't hear Rufus acknowledge him. Biting his lip he called out once more before he entered Rufus's bedroom.

Turning the knob and pushing the door open slowly Zack stood in shock at the sight in front of him. Whereas the rest of the apartment was well furnished and lived in, this room which he always thought would be more massive than the prior rooms was really nothing more than an oversized closet.

The walls were a dark gray and pushed into the farthest corner was a small single bed. There was no warmth in this room, it was cold and it hurt Zack to know that this is where his best friend spent his time when he wasn't with him. Zack looked around the room for a source of light as he drew closer to the bed, but didn't find any. What he did find broke his heart.

Lying on the bed, his clothes spotted with blood and dirt was the crumbled and weeping form of Rufus Shinra.

"B-blondie," Zack said softly as he gently reached out to lay a hand on his friends shoulder.

Rufus flinched and backed farther into the corner. Swallowing his own emotions, Zack slowly sat down so he didn't scare his friend. He didn't have much experience with this but back in his hometown he had come across feral animals and the look in Rufus' eyes mirrored those creatures.

"Bestie, it's me. Zack. I'm here."  
"Z-Zack," Rufus whispered, having Zack's voice breakthrough to him.  
"What happen-"

Zack didn't get a chance to finish the sentence before Rufus launched himself into his arms and started to cry uncontrollably.

"F-f-father. H-he didn't l-like h-how I ah-addressed his new wife," the blonde stammered.

Zack just held him as Rufus cried out. Once he settled down, Zack released him and went to the bathroom to get some of the Hi-Potions Rufus had stored in there. Zack sat there watching Rufus in the darken room, making sure he drank every drop.

"I-I'm sorry Zack," Rufus murmured.  
"NO!"

Zack's shout startled Rufus and he cringed at his best friend's reaction.

"I'm sorry I just shouted, Blondie and you have nothing to apologize for. Does this happen a lot?" Zack waited until his friend nodded. "Well, I guess I know what I can teach you now," he said as a slow feral grin appeared on his face. "I'm going to teach you how to fight and defend yourself."  
"Really Zack? You'd do that, for me?"  
"Of course. That's what friends do. We have each others backs no matter what but there is a condition."  
"Anything," Rufus said quickly.  
"Don't shed anymore tears. Not for anyone. Those people don't deserve your tears. No one is worthy of them. You are Rufus Shinra, don't give them the satisfaction, okay?"  
"Okay."

* * *

_Approximately 8 years later…_

Looking up from his desk in his office which used to be his old bedroom suite, Rufus Shinra looked at the doorway as his longtime bodyguard and Turk, Tseng entered.

"Sir."  
"Yes, Tseng. What is it?" Rufus asked, his voice tinged with the annoyance that had been more and more present over the years.  
"Rufus, I-I'm so sorry," Tseng said. "We were too late and…"

Rufus didn't need to hear the rest. He was the one that ordered his Turks to go after Zack and the cadet that was with him. The Turks were to intervene and bring Zack home safely. For the first time in his life, his Turks failed him. They failed him when he needed them to succeed.

"Rufus?"  
"Go," the blonde said in a hoarse whisper.  
"Sir, I don-"  
"I SAID GO," Rufus shouted.

Tseng turned on his heel and headed out of the suite with a frown on his face. Rufus stayed in his seat until he heard the door click shut. Numbly he got up and walked towards the small room he hadn't used in years.

He took out the key that was attached to a long chain around his neck and opened the door. The cot was still there. Rufus out of habit or something he couldn't pinpoint kept the room fresh and clean but locked away from everyone. He locked the door behind him and headed over to the cot and curled into a ball.

Rufus Shinra cried that night for the first time in eight long years. He cried for the only person that he didn't deserve to have in his life. He cried for a man that Rufus wasn't worthy of calling a friend; his hero, his best friend Zack Fair.


	3. WWZD

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings therein. They are the sole creative property of SquareEnix. I do however own all editions of Advent Children, and Final Fantasy 7 for my PS3. DUDE… IT'S AWESOME IN HD. Err… I digress.

A/N: This is the third story in the Tale of Two Friends series. Please note that there really is no strict timeline for these stories. I'll write them as _Kadaj the Plot Bunny_ bites me in the arse to do so. =)

Title: What Would Zack Do

* * *

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Rufus asked as he yanked his hand back from his best friend's death grip.

Zack looked at Rufus for a moment. It was such a blank and open look that the young VP thought that Zack might have slipped into a coma.

"WHATTAYAMEANWHATISTHAT?"

"You had sugar again, didn't you," Rufus accused.

"Idunnomebbe."

"Oh Gaia. What did you have Zackary whatever your middle name is Fair?"

"Nothing much. Just two vanilla ice cream cones, 4 chocobochoco bars, a big razzleberry slurpy…"

Twenty minutes later, Rufus thought he was going to be sick with the foods Zack was naming.

… the I went to the cafeteria for lunch."

"Ok! Enough. That is so gross. I don't know how you can eat all of that."

"Well, it's really cuz I can't decide what I want. Hence those thingies," Zack replied as he held up both Rufus' and his wrists to examine the handmade cloth bracelets. "See, mine says WWRD and yours says WWZD."

"I see, but what does it mean exactly Zack," Rufus sighed in exasperation.

"What Would Rufus Do and What Would Zack Do," the cadet responded with the biggest grin possible.

"Uh…"

"Ok, think of it this way… I'm going to start going into the field to get some real training right?" Rufus nodded at his friend's statement. The thought of being without Zack had been bothering Rufus more and more each day. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, think of this as sorta a magic eight ball but without the water and the stuff."

Rufus just continued to stare at Zack. Sometimes Rufus could have sworn Zack was dropped on his head numerous times as a child.

"I'll show you!" Zack exclaimed as he jumped up from the couch in Rufus' private quarters. "Hmm," he said thoughtfully as he looked around the spacious area, finally his eyes zeroed in on the target. Tseng.

Rufus' newest shadow was sitting in the formal area by the door. Fortunately for Zack, the slightly older youth's ever-present cell phone was left all alone and unattended in the den.

Rufus saw what Zack's eyes focused on and took an audible gulp. Rufus himself wasn't afraid of Tseng per say. It was just that you never messed with that Turk and his phone. It was an unspoken rule.

"Well, well, well," Zack said as he snatched the orphaned phone. "This is a perfect opportunity to show you what these magic bracelets can do, RooFuu."

Rufus rolled his eyes at the latest nickname that Zack had given him. Granted he liked it much better than 'Blondie.'

Holding the phone close to his chest and petting it, Zack let out a short maniacal laugh. Suddenly, he stood straight up and looked at Rufus.

"Now RooFuu, here's when the magic happens. Rub your bracelet and say over and over 'What would Zack do?' and since mine says WWRD, I say 'what would Rufus do?" got it?"

"Yeah," Rufus said lamely.

"Ok so, since I have precioussss in my hands," Zack's eyes slightly glazed over when he looked directly at the sleek black and steel cell phone, "I'll go. Hope this works," he said before taking a deep breath.

Rubbing the bracelet that was on his left wrist, with his right hand (because apparently it needed to be closest to their hearts) he began chanting, "Whatwouldroofuudoo. Whatwouldroofuudoo."

Slowly Zack opened his eyes and looked at the phone. He slowly turned around and went and placed the phone back on the table where he originally found it. He then calmly walked over to the oversized chair next to Rufus and sat exactly how the blonde always did. Legs apart, a slight slouch that wasn't sloppy but almost elegant in how the body draped itself on the furniture. He began drumming his fingers ever so slightly on the armrests.

Rufus just stared in awe. Zack was quiet for more than two minutes.

"Tseng," Zack called out in a normal and moderated tone of voice. Just like Rufus used.

Tseng came running into the room when he didn't hear a normal ruckus going on.

"Sir?"

"Tseng, you left your cellular phone unattended while in the presence of Cadet Fair. I think it would behoove you to remember exactly what Mr. Fair is capable of."

Tseng looked at the boy who spoke and eyed him warily. Nodding in the general direction of the boys, Tseng backed out slowly and reached for his cell until he was fully out of the room.

As if a light had been turned on, Zack snapped out of his trance like state.

"So, what did I do?" he asked Rufus.

"Dude, you just… just… whoa. This thing works," was all Rufus could say as he examined the bracelet.

"Toldja so," Zack grinned. "Now it's your turn."  
Rufus began to look around the room with Zack but their search and destroy efforts were cut off short.

Angeal had come to collect Zack, they were shipping out to the field within hours.

"S'ok RooFuu. We'll test yours out next time," Zack said with a maniacal grin. "But, let me ask you this, what would Zack do to the cell phone?"

Rufus rubbed his bracelet and thought.

Suddenly his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuude, we could so send sexts to Palmer," Rufus said in a tone of voice that rivaled Zack's insane chatter.

Zack and Rufus shared a maniacal laugh after that and had Angeal and Tseng backing out of the apartment slowly.


End file.
